


Trying

by TheShieldAU



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU
Summary: Another Mpreg fic I made xDEnjoy xD





	1. Chapter 1

Seth collapsed on top of Dean for the fourth time that night and felt himself utterly exhausted, his whole body aching with exertion and every nerve ending fried as he’d pushed himself to extreme lengths tonight.

Looking up at his lover and taking his face into his hands, Dean smiled sweetly at the other man and kissed him chastely on the lips, his chest heaving as he tried to recover from the previous onslaught of orgasms he’d just received.

He kissed him back and ever so slowly turned onto his side, Seth making sure that they were both comfortable since his knot was still tightly tying them together, Dean pressing his back against Seth’s chest as they spooned. “Was that good for you?”

Dean smiled to himself and pulled Seth’s hands over his chest, hitching them close to his face and cuddling into them. “It was better than okay.. I can’t believe you knotted me four times tonight.. I didn’t even know that was possible” Seth laughed, kissing the back of Dean’s neck.

“I just wanted to be safe than sorry, we’ve been trying for months Dean.. I want a baby”

The blonde let out a soft sigh and turned his head to look at the younger man, his face slightly upset at the context of what he said. “I know Seth.. I want a baby too.. We jus’ have to keep trying’”

Exhaling gently, Seth leaned over and kissed Dean one last time before he made himself comfortable behind the older man, still pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders while his hands stroked fondly over his chest.

“I love you..”

Dean smiled, feeling his stomach tighten. “I love you too..”

\----------

A few weeks passed after their session and Seth had gone mad at the pharmacy, grabbing as many pregnancy tests as he could from different brands and prices in order to get an accurate result of whether or not his boyfriend was pregnant. Dean found it both obsessive but also cute in a way.

Several pregnancy tests were urinated on and the blonde found himself sat bored in the bathroom, the tests resting face-down on the floor before him and causing a small tingling of anxiety in his belly. Seth entered the room, sitting down on the ground beside him.

“You looked at them yet?” Dean shook his head and let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair since in a way, he didn’t want to look at them since he knew that he’d end up with the same result as last time.

“I think you should babe, what’s the harm in it?”

The older man knew exactly what kind of harm it would bring. This was not the first time that they’d been in this position and if anything, Dean was beginning to give up. Only guessing that perhaps maybe his body just wasn’t built for children like other Omegas were.

But regardless, he leant over to start flipping the tests over and a cold chill spread itself down his spine. Each one spelled the same result.

Negative.

“Oh Dean..” Seth muttered as gentle as he could, putting his hand out to hold his lover and reassure him but the blonde pulled away, his body tense and aching with upset. He turned to look at the other man, tears pouring down his eyes.

“It’s jus’ not fair Seth. All of our friends are having children and yet, my fucking body refuses to house one.. It’s been a year and half since we first started trying Seth... I think we need to face the facts that one of us must be infertile..”

Seth was the one to feel the chill this time and he swallowed thickly, staring blankly at the older man and trying to convince himself that the words that had spilled from Dean's mouth were just because of his upset.

“I-if you think that’s the case.. Maybe we should go to a fertility clinic, get ourselves tested?”

He slowly nodded his head, his cheeks still wet with tears.

\-------------

The clinic smelled painfully of antiseptic and cleaning products, the atmosphere way too sterile for Dean's comfort as he watched Seth talk to the woman behind the desk, he himself sat in the waiting room.

Walking back in, the brunette sat himself down next to his boyfriend and smiled in a reassuring manner. “Our appointment is in about ten minutes. How ya feeling about this?”

Dean simply shrugged, unable to really convince himself that he was happy being here. “Dean?..” There was a heavy sigh and Dean kicked at the floor with his foot, feeling angry.

“What if we are infertile Seth? What do we do then?”

A pause followed his question as Seth found it difficult to answer him but he managed to formalise something in order to calm the other man. “We consider adoption.. Or IVF. But I promise you, we will have a baby Dean"

Their names ended up called and both men stood, Dean still feeling anxious as he was lead into a small room at the back of the clinic.

Both men were instructed on what they had to do. They had to give semen samples for the doctor to test but the blonde had honestly never felt so awkward about masturbation in his life. To know that he was going to have to wank in a fertility clinic bathroom was just strange, but he did it regardless of his awkwardness.

When they returned, the doctor whose name was Roman told them both that he’d do the tests and have results in about a week’s time but he paused when he saw how Dean seemed to be acting. “When was your last heat?” He inquired to the older man, the man in question blushing and looking up at the ceiling as he tried to remember.

“About two months ago, I stopped taking my suppressants a year ago and I guessed that the lack of heats was jus’ a symptom of it..”

Doctor Roman's eyebrows quirked and he was quick to type something into his computer. “Could you come with me, Dean? I just need to quickly examine you” The blonde's eyes bulged out of his skull and he looked over at Seth, asking for help in his facial expression.

“You’ll be alright babe, he’s a nurse so he knows what he’s doing. Just trust him, alright?” Dean nodded his head and breathed a deflated sigh, following Doctor Roman into a room in the back of his office. Seth sat in said office, waiting for him to finish.

But only fifteen minutes in, did Doctor Roman come barging out of the backroom, a serious expression on his face. “Mr. Rollins? You may want to come in here”

Feeling panic since he could only assume the worst, the brunette was quick to stand to his feet and follow the samoan man, entering the room and noticing that Dean was laid on a long examination table, his shirt pulled up and an ultrasound machine beside him.

“Uhh, what seems to be the problem?” When Dean didn’t answer him, the younger man sat himself down next to the other man and watched as Doctor Roman placed a probe over the blonde's lower abdomen which currently had gel on it, moving it around until he stopped in a specific area.

If you look there..” He pointed to a particular part of the screen where a blob was situated. “..that’s your baby” But before Seth got a chance to say anything, Doctor Roman pointed to another part of the screen. “And that’s the second baby.. And right next to them, is the third baby”

Both men’s eyes widened when they heard what the doctor had just said. “You’re kidding right?” The younger man exclaimed, his eyebrows raised so high he swore they were touching his hairline. The doctor laughed and shook his head.

“Nope, it looks like you guys were trying just hard enough. Dean seems to be at least twelve weeks pregnant with triplets. You’re both very lucky”

Dean swallowed the knot in his throat as his eyes were transfixed to the screen. “T-triplets?.. Holy shit..” Seth's face quirked though, unsure of the information he’d just been given. “But Dean took pregnancy tests last week and they came up negative? How come that happened if he was already pregnant?”

There was a pause as Doctor Roman collected his thoughts. “Sometimes, Omega bodies have a hard time being able to regulate the hormones from pregnancy, especially in males too. So that’s why the tests didn’t detect it in his urine and also why he’s been very anxious lately”

Everything seemed to add up after that, but Dean and Seth still just couldn’t get over the idea that they’d accepted that they would never have children and yet, they were about to have three.

In a way, it was a very nice surprise for both of them.


	2. Part 2

It was sure to say that by the end, Dean had deeply regretted saying that he was happy to be pregnant. These past nine months had been the hardest in all of his life so far and he was only begging for it to end.

He sat himself down in front of the mirror and ran a hand through his curly hair, feeling too exhausted to stand as he looked at himself and scanned every part of his body. Each joint and muscle aching and tired, face washed of all life and his stomach stretched to its limit.

Carrying triplets had been hell.

First finding out about them had been exciting, they’d been trying for so long and they had been awarded with the good news that they would be having three children at once. But as time went on, as his stomach got bigger and as he found more and more of his energy was being taken away from him. Dean couldn’t help but wish that this hadn’t happened.

Seth entered the room to see the older man sat there and he smiled sweetly at his lover, fully aware of Dean’s struggle right now as he seated himself beside him and kissed the side of his head. “How you doing?”

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and then cursed under his breath when one of the babies decided to kick at his ribs, causing a jolt of pain to catch in his chest. “I’m jus’ tired.. I’m overdue by about two days and I really just want them to come Seth" Seth nodded his head and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing him again.

“They will, you just have to be patient. They’ll know when they’re ready” But Dean wasn’t so sure he could believe his boyfriend. He looked down at his bump and ran a hand over it delicately, that had been the hardest part of this whole pregnancy. Trying to carry such a heavy weight when his body was already as small as it was.

There was another kiss to his head before Seth started smothering him in affection, pressing his lips all over his face and neck which had Dean's eyes closing, easing into the comfort since he missed this so much.

He turned his face to look at him and they both smiled in mutual admiration, Seth being gentle as he slowly lay the blonde down on the bed and climbed on top of him, well as much as he could of him anyway. They began to kiss one another passionately, Dean's hands running through Seth’s hair and pulling at it in a teasing fashion.

“I know what you’re doing..”

Dean stopped and looked up at his lover with a confused expression. “What?” The younger man smirked at him and rolled his eyes, rubbing Dean's cheek with his thumb in a soothing manner. “You’re trying to get me to have sex with you so you’ll go into labour. I’m not stupid”

Blushing furiously, Dean glanced away from the brunette and crossed his arms firmly against his chest. “No, I’m not..” But he didn’t make a convincing liar and Seth saw through him immediately.

“I would have sex with you, Dean... But I’m scared I’ll hurt you” The older man sighed softly and returned his eyes to the brunette, staring up at him with an appreciative expression on his face. “I appreciate the concern, Seth...But I assure you that you won’t hurt me”

But Seth didn’t agree with him and therefore refrained from going any further, instead just making out with him deeply and slowly grinding his hips into Dean’s, the man in question letting out small yelps of pleasure as it felt much better thanks to his libido being higher with his pregnancy.

As they lost themselves in each other, Dean paused when he felt that the babies were beginning to wake up, obviously alerted to the sudden surge of the blonde’s hormones as they began to squirm and kick inside him. He groaned, feeling uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong?” Seth whispered, parting their kiss and looking down concerned at his lover. Dean just sighed, resting his head against the pillows and feeling frustrated. “The babies are awake.. And I’m really uncomfortable..”

Seth nodded his head and began to move away but Dean clutched the brunette's shirt, pulling him down on top of him again. “No.. I still want this. Please..” Hearing the way he begged, Seth just nodded his head and started kissing and grinding again, getting faster which had the older man trembling beneath him.

“You close?..”

Listening to the way that Seth growled in his ear, the blonde whimpered and clung onto him tighter as he felt the younger man get rougher in his actions, spreading his legs wider which he instantly enjoyed. “H-holy shit.. Yes..”

The brunette chuckled deeply and rutted faster and harder, feeling himself getting closer to orgasm too while he kept his eyes firmly on Dean, loving, watching the moment when he could manage to fully break Dean.

“I.. I.. Oh god.. Seth..” His climax was quiet as he hid his face in Seth's shoulder, any noise that erupted from him muffled by the material of the brunette's shirt. Seth followed afterwards and was about to lift off the blonde when they both heard it.

The sound of popping followed by the flush of water.

“Um.. Dean?..” Seth's eyes traveled downward and he was met with the sight of Dean’s sweats completely drenched with what he could only assume was his own waters. “Did.. Did that just happen?” Dean was unable to answer, his whole body frozen in shock as he stared at Seth with a sickly expression on his face.

“F-fucking hell..”

Immediately, Seth felt it his responsibility to get Dean to the hospital as soon as possible. He jumped off of him and ran toward the nursery where the duffle bag full of their overnight stuff sat, he shrugged it over his shoulder and went back into the room to see that Dean was changing.

“Um.. Wouldn’t you like to go to the hospital now?” The blonde snorted and looked at his lover with derision. “I rather have the hospital staff didn’t see that I came in my pants before arriving there..”

A smirk appeared on Seth's face and he giggled at the older man which inevitably resulted in him being hit in the face with a sock and if anything, only made him laugh harder.

They arrived at the hospital not long after and by then, Dean's contractions had already kicked in but because his waters had already broken, they were much more intense than he’d anticipated and he was having a hard time trying to fight through them.

Both men had been led to a private birthing suite in order to not to be disturbed and currently, Dean was laid on the bed, his face buried into a pillow and crying into it constantly as his contractions were close together and horrendously painful.

Seth stroked at the area of the blonde's hip where his hoodie had rode up, attempting to make him feel better even though there wasn’t much he could do since this was something that Dean was just going to have to endure and get over with.

“You alright?” He asked gently once the contraction had lessened off, the older man turned his head and looked at his lover with his face flushed red, tears streaming from his eyes. “What d’ya think? It feels like I’m being’ stabbed multiple times in the fucking stomach..”

The younger man leaned over and kissed him on the lips, his hand combing through his curly hair as he soothed him, Dean closing his eyes in response and appreciating the touches greatly. “I jus’ want this to be over..” He whispered, breathing in deeply through his nose.

Doctor Roman soon wandered into the room and looked over at the couple with a genuine smile on his face, his presence seemingly relaxing much to Dean's relief since the last thing he wanted to be right now was stressed.

“How is everyone doing?” The samoan doctor questioned in a joyous manner, going over to Dean and pressing his fingers into the blonde's belly in order to feel around and get an idea of what was going on with him.

“Hmm, one of the babies feels like they’re in a funny position. I may have to do a quick ultrasound to see if everything’s alright. Are you okay with me doing that, Dean?”

The blonde nodded his head even though, in this moment he was already feeling fed up with everything. The labour being enough to drain his energy and leave him utterly exhausted.

As the ultrasound had proved, it seemed that one of the babies was in a near-breech position and therefore Doctor Roman decided that it was probably best that they further induced Dean's labour since this could spell trouble for not only the babies, but Dean too.

He was wheeled into the birth unit of the hospital and was given an IV of oxytocin in order to induce his labour and from then on forward, Dean had been in the worst pain that he’d ever experience in his life.

Seth wasn’t even in the room yet and he could hear Dean’s cries within the hallway, causing his stomach to knot uncomfortably since he hated hearing his lover sound like that. He entered the room and it knotted more when he saw the position that he was in.

His whole body was hunched up on his side on the bed, shaking uncontrollably as he breathed in and out heavily. It was clear that after his induction, the pain must have gotten worse.

“Dean, you okay baby?” The blonde heard his boyfriend’s voice and he turned to look at him, his face unnaturally pale and glazed with sweat. Seth rushed over and held the other man in his arms, Dean cuddling into him and hiding his face in his chest.

“It hurts so much.. So much..”

Seth felt tears prick at his eyes and he was quick to blink them away, rubbing Dean’s back and kissing the top of his head. “It’ll be over soon and then we’ll have our babies, just look forward to seeing our babies, Dean”

Managing a smile, the older man looked up at his brunette lover and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “Okay, I’ll do it for you.. And the babies” The younger man smiled back at him, wiping away the tears that fell down Dean's cheeks.

Another hour passed before Dean actually started feeling the urge to push, the hospital staff having now filled the room since this was quite a dangerous task to become part of. A male Omega giving birth to triplets was no laughing matter and everyone was on high alert for any more complications other than the slight breach before.

“Alright Dean, I need you to be laid on your back and have your legs in these stirrups. Just let your body do the work, okay?”

Nodding his head at Doctor Roman, Dean did as he was told and got himself into position, one of his hands holding Seth’s as he bore down for the first time since he’d gone into labour and began to push.

The grip on Seth's hand tightened and he yelled out as his contractions toppled on top of each other and everything seemed to become much more intense than he’d anticipated. His whole body trembling as he listened to Doctor Roman and some nurses countdown from five, once they were done, he stopped and fell back against the bed.

You’re doing so well” Seth assured, kissing Dean’s hand and squeezing it in reassurance but Dean felt like he was going nowhere. Another couple pushes and they seemed pointless as the babies didn’t even move, the blonde feeling himself get frustrated.

“Ya know, this wouldn’t be happening if ya hadn’t fucking knotted me four times in one night. Better safe than sorry my ass”

Seth's eyes bulged as he heard what the older man had growled out, unable to reply as Dean began pushing again and this time there was thankfully an improvement as one of the babies was finally coming

.“I-I’m sorry what?” The blonde looked over at the other man, a sheer murderous look in his eyes. “Ya know what you’ve done to me.. I’m practically fucking dying and it’s all your fault” Seth looked over at Doctor Roman in order to get some help but he just shrugged his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t worry too much. It’s common with labouring mothers to get like this and start blaming their partner”

But it still didn’t make Seth feel any better when Dean was being so cruel to him.

Finally, the first baby was born after another half an hour of endless pushing and when it was shown to them, it turned out that they had a baby girl. Seth’s eyes filled with tears immediately as he held the small thing in his arms.

“Holy shit.. We have a daughter..”

But their moment was cut short as the older man was made to start pushing again, this time to birth their second child which took much longer than the first. The entire time, Dean cursed out Seth's name and told him how he must have hated him so much to have him put through this kind of torture.

Their son was finally brought into the world around forty minutes after their daughter.

"Alright Dean, we need you to really try with this baby. This was will most likely be the breach baby and we need them out as quick as possible so we can check on them” Dean nodded his head and began bearing down, Seth reassuring him the entire time but the blonde was too angry to care and instead, still carried on smearing his lover’s name like dirt.

It took about thirty minutes, but finally their second son was born and it ended the horrid onslaught of Dean's labour. Relief washing over him in waves as he stared over at the three children which had been housed inside him for nearly nine months, it was strange to think they were his.

After everything was tested and cleaned up, Doctor Roman and the nurses left both men alone with their children and Dean just couldn’t believe that he’d done it. That he’d managed to give birth to triplets.

“I’m sorry about before..”

Being snapped out of staring at his daughter, Seth glanced over at his lover and couldn’t help but smile at him, kissing the top of his head. “You couldn’t help it so I understand. Before was hard, so I didn’t take it personally”

Dean breathed out in relief and kissed the younger man on the lips, the connection chaste but feeling good since it had seemed like years since they’d last kissed even though it was only hours ago.

“So uh.. Names?” The blonde looked down at both of his boys and smiled, pressing his lips to both of their tiny foreheads and watching their faces screw up at the touch. “How about Tyler and Samual Joseph Rollins?”

Seth nodded his head, liking those names before he looked over at the small girl in his arms. “How about Ember Maria Rollins for her?” Feeling warmth spread in his chest, Dean nodded his head at the younger man and knew for a fact that Seth was already falling for their daughter.

Nothing had felt more satisfying, knowing that finally, their children were apart of their world.


End file.
